Eternity
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Bella and Edwards wedding. I did it for a contest. One shot. Tell me if you like. R&R :


Eternity

Today was the day. The day I had been waiting for. It seemed to have come so quickly the past week. Either it was the fact everyone in town was talking about it, or because I knew what was going to happen after it. I was going with the second reason.

"Bella! Suck in!"

Alice was yelling at me. The dress she had gotten was a lace up back, and she wanted it as tight as possible. With out arguing to her that it was tight enough, I took a deep breath in a held it.

"Thank you." she replied as she quickly finished the lacing at vampire speed so I could breathe again. Exhaling, I turned around. The dress wasn't to tight, it was manageable. Alice squealed.

"Do I look okay?" I asked shyly.

"Better than okay." she answered tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

She took my hand and led me to the bathroom mirror. There I was. Or I thought that was me. An eighteen year old girl looked back at me in the reflection. She was wearing a designer dress. It was old fashioned and white, with small blue flowers at the bottom, which her groom would love. Her thick brown hair was curled in a fashionable way and glimmered in the light coming from the mirror bulbs. There was little make-up on her face but just enough to turn the brown in her eyes to look like amber.

"Just one more thing." Alice complemented.

I turned around to face her. Both of her hands were perched up and between them she held a small black box.

"It's from Edward." she said as I took it and began to open it.

Inside there where earrings. The jewels were aquamarine, matching perfectly with the flowers on the dress.

"They're beautiful." I whispered, turning around and putting them in.

Once done, Alice put a small coat of light pink lip gloss on my lips and sprayed my hair with no release hairspray. She grabbed my hand and we began walking down the Cullen's massive stairway. Alice was holding up the train so my bare feet wouldn't rip it. Charlie was standing at the back door, and behind him outside, was everyone else sitting and waiting, for me.

I tried turning but Alice caught me.

"Oh no you don't. Please Bella. Don't worry. Everything is going to turn out fine. Trust me." she ever so slightly tapped the top of her head. She had seen how this would end.

She waited for me to breath some then took me over to Charlie. He was wearing the pale gray tux Alice had fitted for him.

"You-you look lovely Bells." he stumbled for words like any dad would on his daughters wedding day.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I chuckled back.

Alice left, and only a few minutes were left before I could see Edward. Esme and Carlisle went down the isle, the Phil and Renee. Then it was our turn. When we were at the end of the long walk, Charlie hugged and kissed my forehead and took his seat. Edward's cold hand then touched mine and he led me to the final stop. Emmett waved at me and Jasper smiled. Alice ever so slightly touched my back and I could feel Rosalie's eyes looking me up and down. I looked up to Edward's eyes, they were my favorite color of topaz, the lightest shade.

The preacher began. We went through the lighting of the candles quickly then there we were saying our vows to one another. Edward was going after me, knowing that I would be crying by the end of his speech.

"I, Isabelle Marie Swan, promise to be by your side forever." I began. "I have never loved anyone before you and swear never to love anyone after you. When I look at you, I see all of my happiness, all of my joys, everything that I could ever need. I love that you protect me, and keep me safe, no matter what I've done to you. I promise, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that I will love you for eternity." I placed the ring Alice handed my onto his finger.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, promise to keep you safe. I promise that I will make you happy, whatever the cost. You mean the world to me. I've never met anyone that I've loved, more than I love you, not even myself. You are my everything and will always be my everything. I promise, Isabella Marie Swan, that all your dreams will come true, and that I will love you forever and beyond." He place the ring from his pocket onto my finger.

I was crying and he was smiling his crooked smile as he wiped the tears away. The preacher called out saying the words that would end it all.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He kissed me, not letting anything stop him. When we parted everyone clapped. I turned to look at the crowd and saw everyone smiling. Off on the corner of the house, was Jacob. When he saw me look at him, he smiled and nodded. I nodded back. Without a word, he turned and left. Edward pulled me closer to his side and we began walking back down the isle, married, and about to live our eternity together.


End file.
